The Camera
by Myinahla
Summary: MyungSoo est de sortie avec son appareil photo pour capturer les plus belles choses qu'il peut voir. Et s'il prenait en photo une personne qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir ? [Infinite] [Pour l'anniversaire de L ! :D ]


**The Camera**

Il faisait du soleil. Les températures étaient glaciales mais cela n'empêchait personne de sortir et de continuer à vivre sa vie. Il y'avait comme toujours énormément de circulation dans les rues de Séoul. Les piétons parlaient au téléphone, écoutaient de la musique ou parlaient avec leur voisin ou tout simplement se taisaient. Il était l'un d'eux.  
Il paraissait silencieux, et un seul de ses regards semblait pouvoir glacer l'atmosphère encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cependant, il se moquait de ce qui se passait aux alentours. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était l'objet pendu à son cou. Son regard semblait perdu dans le vide. Alors il ignorait tout. Les filles qui murmuraient sur son passage, celles qui lui lançaient des regards séducteurs, suggestifs. Il n'en avait que faire.  
Le feu passa au rouge pour les voitures et la masse de piéton put enfin quitter le trottoir pour aller de l'autre côté de la route. Il était un de plus dans la masse.

Il arriva à l'entrée d'un parc. Il marcha droit vers un banc où il se posa. Il regarda autour de lui, saisit son appareil photo et prit une première photo. Il y regarda de plus près et n'étant pas satisfait, il supprima la photo.

Il soupira et se leva. Il s'avança vers un lac et leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit des filles glousser sur son passage. Quelle plaie !

Il ajusta sa capuche sur sa tête et fit quelques pas de plus vers le lac. L'eau gelée par endroit laissait de jolis reflets. Il positionna son appareil photo, mit le zoom et quelques secondes plus tard, il observa son œuvre. Pas mal.

Il continue comme ça, profitant du calme quelques dizaines de minutes jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. L'oiseau qu'il voulait prendre en photo s'envola, effrayé. Il jeta un regard noir et décrocha son téléphone.

**« Où es-tu, bon sang ? »**

**« Ailleurs, Hyung. »**

**« Joue pas avec moi. »**  
**« Fiche moi la paix, Hyung »**

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose qu'il raccrocha. Il soupira. Ce soir, le temps allait être à l'orage au dortoir mais il s'en moquait pour l'instant. Il était occupé, il l'avait clairement spécifié à tous. Il secoua ma tête et tenta de se changer les idées, son regard noir croisa le regard d'une fille qui s'enfuit, effrayée. C'était bien sa veine, tiens !

Il changea de destination et se posa à côté de la statue où un couple s'embrassait sans se soucier de ce qui se passait aux alentours. Il saisit son appareil et prit le visage choquée d'une vieille dame derrière en photo. En regardant la photo, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
L'humeur plus légère, il changea encore d'endroit. Il se promenait tranquillement. Il quitta le parc et se rendit vers un énième passage pour piéton. Les mêmes attitudes, les mêmes gens. Tout était pareil. Presque comme si le temps s'était figé et que seul lui bougeait encore. C'était ridicule. Le feu devint vert pour les piétons, il traversa alors. Il se rendit vers une allée commerçante dans Séoul. Là aussi, la population était amassée autour des boutiques assez tape-à-l'œil avec leurs affiches avec des stars. D'ailleurs, il put voir son visage sur une vitrine. Il continua à avancer, l'appareil photo en main. Il était plus grand que la moyenne des Coréens donc c'était plus facile pour lui de repérer ce qu'il y'avait d'intéressant à photographier. Un grand avantage, il fallait dire.  
Il prit en photo un jeune homme qui sortait d'une pâtisserie renommée de Séoul. Il regarda la photo et inclina sa tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il sembla reconnaître la personne en question. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ?

Il scruta la foule à la recherche de cette silhouette familière. Il avait déjà disparu. Avoir des grandes jambes était un avantage, en effet. Il soupira. Ce n'est pas grave, il le retrouvera plus tard et lui demanderait ce qu'il faisait là. Il continua son petit voyage dans le monde de la photographie, oubliant presque l'apparition si elle n'avait pas été immortalisée. D'ailleurs, il ne se doutait pas qu'il le reverrait aussi vite.  
Il était en train d'arpenter les rues de Séoul, son fidèle appareil photo autour du cou. Il ne regardait pas vraiment devant lui et il percuta quelqu'un. Au départ, il pensait que c'était un poteau. Mais quand il regarda bien, il reconnut son meilleur ami.

**- Yeol !**

**- Yah ! Tu … Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

Il pointa son appareil photo.

**- Oh.**

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

**- Et toi ?** lui demanda-t'il.

**- Moi ? Je me promenais.**

**- Sérieux ?**

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

**- Me regarde pas comme ça, MyungSoo, c'est vrai.**

**- Oh mais je n'ai rien dit, SungYeol.**

Ils eurent un drôle d'échange de regard. Ils se méfiaient l'un de l'autre.

**- Je te déconseille de retourner à l'appartement maintenant.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Gyu est en pétard après toi. A cause du coup de fil.**

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

**- Laisse le temps à WooHyun de vaincre son sale caractère.**

**- Araseo. Tu vas où ?**

**- Nulle part.**

**- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**

**- Où ça ?**

**- Nulle part.**

MyungSoo eut un sourire satisfait. SungYeol avait un air surpris sur le visage. Il n'avait visiblement pas vu ça venir.

**- Non, ça va aller. Continue de photographier ce que tu veux.**

**- Je ferais ça.**

**- Bien.**

**- Bien.**

**- Bien.**

**- Bien.**

Et après cet échange d'une grande éloquence, SungYeol s'éloigna de son meilleur ami et co-membre du groupe Infinite. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Armé de son fidèle appareil photo, il se mit à traquer son Hyung afin de savoir où ce « Nulle Part » allait le mener.

Le reste de l'après-midi se transforma rapidement en cache-cache, lorsque SungYeol se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul. Parfois, des Inspirits soufflaient au visual où ils avaient vu son ami pour la dernière fois. Elles semblaient être de son côté. Même quand SungYeol semblait vouloir se cacher derrière un poteau ou passer par une ruelle sombre, MyungSoo parvenait toujours à le suivre. Les Inspirits souriaient souvent à l'image des deux faisant ce qui leur paraissait une course-poursuite.

Cela faisait bien deux heures que ça durait quand MyungSoo parvint à passer à côté de SungYeol et lui bloqua le passage.

**- MyungSoo, qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Rien de spécial. Et toi, HYUNG ?**

Il avait bien appuyé le mot HYUNG, car il l'appellait rarement Hyung, seulement lorsqu'il était suspicieux de quelque chose.

**- Moi, je me promène nulle part, comme je te l'ai dit.**

**- Tu m'as l'air bien essoufflé.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Oh c'est rien !**

SungYeol sourit et reprit son souffle.

**- T'es sur que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?**

**- Certain, Soo.**

MyungSoo fit un pas vers son meilleur ami.

**- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me cacher ?**

**- Je devrais ?**

**- Tu me mens, en plus ?**

**- Non.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais alors ?**

SyungYeol fixait son meilleur ami avec un regard sévère. MyungSoo le jugeait à présent.

**- Pourquoi tu me suis depuis plus de deux heures maintenant ?**

**- Je ne peux pas ?**

**- Je t'ai dit que je voulais être seul.**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien caché auparavant.**

**- Je ne te cache rien, MyungSoo-ah.**

**- Alors…**

**- S'il te plait, va chercher quelque chose de beau à photographier. On se revoit tout à l'heure au dortoir. Araseo ?**

L'aîné des deux tourna le dos à MyungSoo qui se sentit soudain triste. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Il partit en sens inverse et saisit son appareil photo pour se détourner de sa tristesse. Donc il ne photographiait que des choses tristes : Une petite fille en train de pleurer parce qu'elle venait de tomber. Puis il s'en rendit compte. Il secoua la tête et retourna photographier des paysages. Des jolies choses.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, créant des jolis reflets sur les bâtiments, et sur l'eau de la Han River. Il prenait ça en photo puis il se décida à enfin rentrer à l'appartement. Personne n'était là.

**- Hey ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Jonggie ? Yeol ? Hyung ?**

Il n'entendit pas un bruit. Il avança naturellement vers le milieu du salon. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé quand la lumière fut coupée. Il sursauta. L'appartement était à présent plongé dans le noir.

Il tenta de s'orienter dans le noir vers la lampe la plus proche quand il entendit un BOUM ! Il regarda autour de lui, et soudain, il vit des bougies flotter.

**- SaegIl Chuka Hamnida MyungSoo-ah/Hyung !**

SungGyu tenait le gâteau. La lumière se ralluma. WooHyun se chargea de le faire. MyungSoo semblait désorienté.

**- Hyung, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?** lui demanda SungJong, soudain inquiet.

Le regard du garçon de la journée passa sur chacun des visages de ses co-membres.

**- On est déjà le treize mars ?**

Hoya se frappa le front.

**- Je te l'avais dit ! Il avait oublié !** dit WooHyun, un sourire aux lèvres.

**- J'ai pas oublié !** Rappliqua MyungSoo.

**- Ah bon ?** Dit SungGyu avec un sourire moqueur.

**- Bien sur que non ! J'ai été momentanément… Surpris.**

**- Donc tu as oublié.** Dit Hoya.

DongWoo partit dans un grand éclat de rire, entraînant tout le monde avec lui.

_Click_

Tous se tournèrent vers SungYeol qui se tenait calmement dans un coin de la pièce, un appareil photo en main. Il était appuyé contre un mur et les avait pris en photo à leur insu.

**- Tu les souffles tes bougies, Soo ?** lui demanda-t'il, gentiment.

Il s'approcha de SungGyu et souffla les bougies.

**- Tu as fait un vœu ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est quoi ?**

SungJong le regardait avec des yeux brillants.

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire.**

Le maknae se mit à bouder légèrement. DongWoo vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux et même pas trois secondes après, il avait déjà oublié.

Un autre click s'était fait entendre quand MyungSoo avait soufflé les bougies. A présent, SungGyu avait retiré les bougies et les avait portés dans la cuisine. WooHyun tenait le gâteau et avait un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

**- WooHyun, qu'est ce que … ?**

MyungSoo sentit quelqu'un bloquer ses bras. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit son meilleur ami.

**- Yeol ? Qu'est ce que … ?**

**- Jonggie ?**

**- Ne, Hyung ?**

**- Prend l'appareil autour de mon cou et celui autour du cou de MyungSoo et met les à l'abri.**

**- Ne.**

SungJong s'exécuta et les posa sur le canapé. Enfin, il en posa un. Il se servit de l'autre lorsque WooHyun profita de l'inattention de MyungSoo pour lui écraser le gâteau sur la figure. SungYeol le lâcha après s'être assuré que tout allait bien. Il y'eut un instant de silence, le temps que le gâteau commence à couler du visage à présent méconnaissable du Visuel du groupe. Le temps sembla être en suspend.

_Click._

MyungSoo serra les poings.

**- NAM WOOHYUN ! LEE SUNGYEOL !**

**- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de mettre tout le gâteau.** Dit SungGyu à WooHyun.

Le visuel s'approcha du chanteur principal du groupe et lui mit du gateau en plein dans la figure. Puis Il hurla.

**- LEE SUNGYEOL ! Sors de ta cachette !**

Aucun bruit. MyungSoo se mit à tourner autour du canapé du salon et tira SungYeol par le pied.

**- Comment tu sais que j'étais là ?**

MyungSoo eut un sourire malfaisant et écrasa du gâteau sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

-** Tu oublies qui je suis Yeol ? Je suis presque vexé.**

Et là, la soirée partit en bataille de gâteau. Les deux plus amochés étaient SungYeol et MyungSoo. Heureusement, ils avaient appelés une femme de ménage pour ne pas avoir à nettoyer. Tous s'étaient douchés. Il devait être aux alentours de vingt-trois heures trente. SungYeol sortait de la douche.

**- T'abuses Soo, j'ai galéré à enlever le gâteau de mes oreilles.**

**- Tu l'as voulu, Yeol.**

SungYeol fit semblant de bouder. L'ambiance devint tendue d'un coup.

**- Soo, je …**

**- Je n'aurais pas dû te suivre tout à l'heure, hyung. Je suis désolé. Ne sois pas fâché.**

-** Je savais que tu me suivais.**

**- Huh ?**

MyungSoo lui lança un regard perdu.

**- Tu es tellement discret, Soo.**

SungYeol éclata de rire et le visual se mit à bouder.

**- D'abord, depuis quand tu as des secrets ?**

**- Depuis aujourd'hui. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais te le dévoiler.**

**- Ah oui ?**

Il hoche la tête. L'aîné des deux s'approcha d'une armoire et commença à parler.

**- Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas oublié que c'était ton anniversaire. Quel genre de meilleur ami je serais si j'oubliais ton anniversaire, sérieusement ? Bref !**

Il commença à fouiller l'armoire sous le regard curieux du plus jeune des deux.

**- Hyung ?**

**- Alors on s'était mis d'accord avec les garçons que je devais aller chercher ton gâteau. Celui dont j'ai encore des bouts dans les oreilles, tu sais …**

Il ne sembla pas satisfait et fouilla une autre armoire.

**- Et là, je t'ai vu à la sortie de la pâtisserie. Donc je me suis pressé vers le van et j'ai donné le gâteau aux managers qui l'ont ramené au dortoir pour le mettre au frais.**

Il ne semblait pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. MyungSoo s'impatientait. Il se leva et attira son Hyung vers son lit.

-** Et ?**

**- Après, je suis retourné faire un tour et là, j'ai bien senti que tu me suivais. Et ça m'agaçait honnêtement. Parce que tu faisais foirer mon plan.**

**- Ton plan ?**

Le regard de SungYeol s'illumina soudain.

**- Oui, mon plan.**

Il plongea ses mains sous son oreiller et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il en sortit un cadeau.

**- Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois acheter ton cadeau d'anniversaire**. Avoua l'aîné des deux.

Il s'assied sur le lit et tendit le cadeau de façon assez gauche à son meilleur ami.

**- Joyeux anniversaire, Soo…**

Il rougit légèrement. MyungSoo eut le regard qui pétilla.

**- Merci.**

**- Ouuuuvre.**

Le côté enfantin de SungYeol fit sourire le visual qui s'attaqua au cadeau. Il sentait son ami il retira le paquet et vit une grosse boite. Il échangea un regard curieux avec SungYeol qui le pressa encore plus. Il était sacrément nerveux. Il vit une boite blanche avec l'emblème d'Infinite dessiné dessus.

**- Qu'est ce que … ?**

**- C'est une boite où tu peux ranger ton appareil photo. En dessous, tu peux y glisser des albums photos et tout ce que tu veux…**

MyungSoo sembla se déconnecter de la planète Terre puisqu'il n'eut plus de réaction, ce qui fit paniquer SungYeol.

**- Oh mais si ça ne te plait pas, je peux toujours …**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son meilleur ami le prit dans ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule.

**- Merci, Yeollie.**

SungYeol mit du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait mais resserra l'étreinte autour de son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant deux-trois minutes quand ils entendirent un_ click._

Ils se tournèrent vers SungJong qui déposa l'appareil de MyungSoo sur un meuble à l'entrée de la chambre et sortit, un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Aish, ce petit …**

**- Je t'entends, Hyung.**

**- File te coucher, SungJong !**

Ils entendirent un éclat de rire dans le couloir et le Maknae s'éloigna.

**- Tu es tellement têtu que j'ai cru que jamais, je ne pourrais t'acheter ton cadeau.**

**- Je suis désolé, Yeol. C'est juste étrange de te voir partir sans que tu me demandes de venir avec toi ou même sans que tu me dises simplement où tu vas.**

**- Tout va bien.**

Ils entendirent un grincement venant du lit à côté.

**- SI vous comptez être lovey-dovey toute la nuit, je vais dans la chambre à WooHyun.** Dit SungGyu.

**- Bonne nuit, alors, Hyung !** Lui répondit MyungSoo.

Il se tourne vers SungYeol.

**- Il dit ça mais on sait tous qu'il n'attendait que cette occasion.**

**- Ne plus partager la chambre de Woo' devait être un traumatisme pour Gyu Hyung.**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Yeol' ?**

**- Huh ?**

** Tu-euh-tu veux voir mes photos ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

Ils se sourirent et s'intallèrent tous les deux sur leur ventre, épaule contre épaule, alors que MyungSoo lui montrait les photos de la journée. SungYeol le complimenta comme toujours et éclata de rire quand il vit celle de la grand-mère.

Ils passèrent en revue toutes les photos jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte du manque de réactivité de l'aîné des deux. Il tourna sa tête et vit SungYeol qui s'était endormi juste à côté de lui.

Il le regarda dormir avec un étonnement non dissimulé.  
C'est vrai qu'après avoir été poursuivi toute la journée, il devait être fatigué. Il sortit son appareil photo, le mit en silencieux et prit le visage de son meilleur ami en train de dormir en photo.

Il sourit à la photo. Décidément la plus belle de la journée.

**- Soo…**

Il regarda SungYeol qui bougeait.

**- Je ne te l'ai pas dit … Bon anniversaire Soo-ah !**

**- Merci Hyung.**

MyungSoo le regarda en souriant alors qu'il refermait paisiblement ses yeux.

Il déposa son appareil photo dans sa boite et il sentit SungYeol se coller contrer lui dans son sommeil. Il passa un bras autour du torse de son meilleur ami et il s'endormit à son tour.  
Il rêva de son souhait. Infinite à tout jamais comme ça.

Pendant la nuit, SungJong revint dans la chambre, saisit l'appareil photo de MyungSoo et les prit en photo, alors qu'ils dormaient tous les deux. SungYeol avait sa tête dans le cou de son meilleur ami qui le tenait serré contre lui. Le Maknae eut un sourire diabolique puis il reposa l'appareil à son emplacement et sortit de la pièce.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveillera, MyungSoo aura la surprise de sa vie de voir son meilleur ami encore endormi. Il saisira son appareil photo et voudra le photographier. Cependant, il verra la dernière photo prise et lira le mot sur son bureau.

«_ Une image pour une Amitié sans fin._

_ps : Je me suis amélioré en photo, pas vrai Hyung ? ;)_ »

Il éclata de rire et regarda bien la photo.

Voila la plus belle photo de l'année, se décida-t'il.

MyungSoo se relaissa glisser le long de son meilleur ami et replongea dans un profond sommeil en se disant qu'il avait hâte d'être à l'année prochaine, pour pouvoir continuer à faire de belles photos avec son appareil.

La photo de SungYeol rejoindra les 3600 qui étaient déjà sur son ordinateur caché dans un dossier nommé Dolphin Scream. Bien sur, ce dernier n'était pas au courant et ne le sut jamais.

Un simple _CLIC_ permet d'immortaliser les plus beaux moments d'une vie. N'était-ce pas le but des souvenirs ? C'était un souvenir, mais en plus réaliste. En plus vrai. Alors MyungSoo s'évertuera à faire les plus belles photos possibles afin que tous ses souvenirs soient couchés sur du papier photo plus tard. Pour qu'ils reviennent à l'Infini.

FIN

* * *

_La fin est quand même bien ratée ... _  
_J'espère que ça ne gâchera en rien votre plaisir de lire cet OS écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire du Visuel et Chanteur d'Infinite : L ^^ _

_J'ai aimé l'écrire ^^ _  
_Tous les Inspirits savent que MyungSoo [L] aime son appareil photo... Alors voila cet OS ! _

_Fini de le taper le 14/03 à 00h00 ... Fichu timing ' _

_Bonne nuit ^^ _

_Myinahla _


End file.
